Events
Back To Items This page talks about all discovered events existent in the game. What is Event? Event is a randomly generated event. The outcomes of the answers seem to be randomly generated as well(needs more testing). You need a select an option. Hidden Events Sometimes event are in the background.If you see green characters press that(s) than hit Enter. Event is triggered. An Example: In red square there is the background and in the green square there is the number(s) what can trigger the event. In this example there are three random chests. All of them will give a random item. Good or Bad answer If you are rewarded with an item, you will see an image of a green shield with a sword behind it. If you choose the wrong(or bad) option, you will see a red cross and your health will reduce. The maximum one's health will reduce is to 1 HP. A Banana "A banana is on the ground." # Peel it. #* You peel the banana. Bugs start crawling out from inside. (Nothing) #* You peel the banana and eat it! (Heal?) # Eat it. #* You eat the banana, choking on it because it's not peeled. (Damage) # Smash it. #* You smash the banana so hard that heals you! (Heal) # Walk away. #* Angry Potbellied Man "An angry man is up ahead. He seems very upset." Smack him in the face!: He smacks you in the crotch. (Health drop) Attempt to take off his pants!: Give him a hickey: Walk away: Arena Gladiator Fighting him makes you fight with Arena Brawler. You want to fight him because it's a free Arena Rank match! Beggar Killing him instantly do nothing. Boss Encounter Fighting makes you fight with bosses. Bottomless Pit # Jump in. #* You land in mud. You grab a small item and climb out. (Craft Item) #* You fall gracefully into a pit of spikes. (Damage) # Roll Away. #* (Nothing, always) Boulder "A giant boulder is blocking your path." # Slice it. (Do Nothing) # Hug it. (Nothing) # Run into it. #* You run headfirst into the boulder, face hitting rock. (Damage) # Walk away. Bread # Eat! #* You are fully healed! (Heal) # Tiptoe away. #* Broken Armor "A broken armor is on the ground." # Eat it. # Pick it up. #* You pick up the armor, but injure your back doing so. (Damage + Armor) # Smash it. # Walk away. Broken Weapon Eat it: You eat it. You start choking and spit it out. (Nothing) Pick it up: You pick up the weapon, but it cuts you slightly. (Damage + Weapon) Smash it: Bundle of Fruits Picking them up and gobbling them is makes nothing. Bunny "A tiny bunny is blocking your path." # Slice it in half. #* You slice the bunny, but it dodges and runs away. (Nothing) # Hug it. #* You hug it. It hugs you back. (Nothing) # Run into it. #* You run into it and knock it over. (no apparent result) # Walk away. #* Charred Toast Eat it: Jump up and down: Jumping has made items fall from the sky! (Craft Items) also latch onto your face and burst into flames{~500dmg}. Pair it with a nice wine: A man comes by with a wine bottle and an item OR the wine is actually blood and pus (Health drop) Cow "A giant cow is blocking your path." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the cow. It moos. (Nothing) # Kiss it. #* Kissing it makes the cow lick you back and poops out a charm. #* You kiss the cow. It bites you. (Damage) # Smack it. # Walk away. Crafting Material Pick it up!: You have obtained a crafting material! (Craft Item) Explosive Mine Jump on it sets your HP to 1. Flaming Head Fight It: With every attack it bites your fingers extremely hard. (Damage) Sit on it: Long story short, it burns your ass. (Damage) Blow on it: Flying Potato Eat it: It is a Rotten Potato so don't eat it. Attack it: Silencing it explode and really hurt you. Capture it: It speaks - You cannot capture me. (Nothing) Flying Pancake Attempt to eat it: Urinate on it: Covered in urine, it flies away, dropping an item! (Item) Give it a noogie: Floating Ghost "A floating ghost is up ahead." # Talk to it. #* Talking to him tells you a story. (Nothing) # Slice it in half. #* Slice it in half and it spit acid to your face (Health Drop) # MILK THAT GHOST. #* You start milking it. (Nothing) # Sprint away. #* Fruit "Looks like a juicy piece of fruit." # Eat the fruit. #* You eat the fruit and feel refreshed! (Health increase) # Attack the fruit. #* A huge fruit falls on your head. (Damage & chest) #* You split the fruit open, finding something inside. (Item Drop) # Tiptoe away. #* Giant Symmetric Potato Kiss it: Slap it: It explodes violently, revealing an item! (Item) Slice it in half: Walk away: Giant Turtle Petting it can give you an item. Gigantic Crate "A gigantic crate can be found lying on the ground." # Break it open. #* An item is found inside! (Item Drop) # Sprint away. Glowing Crystal Singing to it blinds you with light. (Bad idea) You smash the crystal, revealing nothing but shattered hopes. You rub the crystal the wrong way. It hurts you. Glowing Orb "It appears to be a glowing orb." # Smash! #* You smash the orb, and begin glowing. The blacksmith will like this. # Walk away. Helpless Cat # Eat it. # Milk it. Furiously chugging poisoned cat milk was a BAD idea. (Damage) # Hug it. It vomits blood on you and runs away. (Damage) # Walk away. Hot Spring Starting screaming loudly make a bat fly ahead you and drop a charm. Huge Open Sore Dive In: Eat the pus: You start eating the pus. You don't feel so well. (Damage) Scream for help: (Item Drop) Item Drop Smash drop an item Lemon "What appears to be a lemon is on the ground." # Jump on it. #* You jump on the lemon. What a leap! (Treasure chest) # Kiss it. #* You kiss the lemon. Nice. (Nothing) # Smack it. #* You smack the lemon and it squirts juice in your eye. (Damage) # Tiptoe away. Metal Card On The Floor You smash it, it smashes back. Hard. (Lose health). Metal Piece "A small metal piece is on the ground." # Pick it up. #* You pick up the metal scrap. (Scrap metal) # Kick it. # Slice it up. # Walk away. Milky Ghost MILK: THAT: You scream 'THAT'. It runs away leaving an item. (Craft Item) GHOST: Mysterious Shrine "It appears to be a glowing shrine." # Touch it. #* An item has dropped from the sky! (Item) #* You don't feel very well. (1/2 HP Damage) # Tiptoe away. #* Pamphlet Read: Sword Shine advertisement (nothing) Skip: Piles of Gold Picking up gold: makes a bat attack you and drop 1-500 gold. Attack the gold: A rock falls on you, wounding you. (Damage) Potion Chug it: You feel good. Real good. (Health boost) Walk away. (Do nothing) Random box Smashing random box can give you artifacts Ringing Noise # Investigate slowly. You investigate, and a giant potato falls to your head. (Damage and chest) # Run towards it. Running make you slip and fall (Lose health). # Smile. You start smiling. (Does nothing). # Walk away. River Fishing with bare hands can land you an item Waiting sets your HP to 1. Caulk wagon across lets you almost die of dysentery (HP to 1) Severed Arm # Pick it up. Picking up it gives you a Raw Hide. # Kick it. #* You kick the severed arm, revealing a charm underneath! (Charm) # Slice it in two. # Walk away. Skull Smash it. You injure yourself trying to smash the skull with your face (Damage) Eat it. You eat the skull, but injure yourself slightly (Damage) Sleeping Man Defecate makes killer snails bite your nuts Some Random Onions Boiling them: is hazardous to player's health or they may become mushy and do nothing. Mash them: You mash the onions and surprisingly get some raw hide. (Crafting material) you start crying{damage, but get an item} Stick them in a stew: does nothing if you don't have a stew to put them in. Sticky Goo Say hello to it: Saying hello do not reply. (Natural select Sticky Goo) Jump on it: You jump on the goo and find a charm. (Item) Taste it: Strange Box Smash it (Another piece of the puzzle) Strange Hobo(female) Saying "Hello" makes her disappear, and give you raw hide. Strange Sounds # Investigate Further #* You try to investigate further, but end up falling asleep. (Nothing) # Whistle make you a sic. (Health drop to 1) Strange Woman Saying "Hello" makes her give you a weapon, then disappear. Syringe on the Ground Inject yourself: You suddenly don't feel so well. (Damage) Roll Away: Tangled Vines Cutting them will make nothing. Two Passages Left path will give you an item. Unknown Stranger Punching him give you an item. Wall of Water Run through it: You run through the water, grab the loot, and get out. (Item) Attack it: Spray water on it: Return To Top